Forum:Legends: Rise of a Hero/Wordmark
G'day! I would like to request a Wordmark for the Wiki I've created for Legends: Rise of a Hero. I have tried using the images below, but I'm not really happy with any of them: Legends_Logo.png Legends_Logo_Cream.png Legends_Wordmark.png I have contacted the developers to ask if I can get a copy of the words without the shadow behind it. But really, I'd like to have the Word, "Wiki" in there somewhere too. They've already supplied me with the woodgrain image that I'm using for the Wiki's background (it's the same background they use for the game and in their forum). This is an example of some of the game's promotional art: Legends_Screen.png|Game's Load Screen Class_Warrior.png|Character Class Promo Legends_Blue.png|Blue Promo Legends_Yellow.png|Yellow Promo Legends_Game_Title.png I have been corresponding with Fandyllic about working on this Wordmark. Thank you again for your assistance. : ) 03:10, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :I will try to cut the logo text out from the background, so it can be put over a plain color or something else. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 17 Jan 2013 7:46 PM Pacific ::I think I might try -- Sam Wang ( ) 08:31, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::How's this? :::-- Sam Wang ( ) 08:47, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::This is my version: ::::: ::::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 18 Jan 2013 9:46 AM Pacific :::::Sorry if my "i" was capital. I didn't know why that happened. Would you like me to fix it? -- Sam Wang ( ) 00:01, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Your "Rise of a Hero" text looks a little strange. The f looks like small chunks were bitten out of it and the H looks like its behind the staff. You might want to consider re-doing the text larger and the shrinking it down. I just used the original text in mine, but redid the white outline. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 18 Jan 2013 6:41 PM Pacific :::::::I can make the border a lighter colour to make it more visible -- Sam Wang ( ) 06:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Anyway, I prefer Fandyllic's one over mine, but I think the "Wiki" part's border isn't done well enough -- Sam Wang ( ) 08:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) All I can say is PHWOAR!!!! : D I wasn't expecting to have two people work on this. Thank you Sam, but I agree that I think Fandy's stands out more. I think it will look amazing in front of our yellow background. Your Wordmark looks AMAZING Fandy! I do hate to agree with Sam, but now that he mentions it, it is a bit odd that the H is behind the staff when the rest of the font is in front of it. I love the "Wiki" addition, but I wonder how it would look with a thicker stroke/outline. LOVE the colourscape though! bounce, bounce!!! : D : ) 11:22, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: :No problem :) The only thing I need to say about Fandyllic's one is that the border of the "wiki" doesn't look very similar to "legend", but it looks much more clearer and stands out by much more than mine. I actually enjoy making logos like this -- Sam Wang ( ) 02:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC)